Sweet Silence
by RainbowSerenity
Summary: Danny can't sleep, and he has no clue why until he goes to visit her in the dead of night...DannyxSam fluff.


Hey all! Welcome to my...second Danny Phantom fic...it's just a one-shot that I thought of. This IS a Danny/Sam fic, so if you don't like this pairing, turn back before it's too late!  
  
Heh, I just love this pairing. They are cute together, aren't they? ;D And I also really, really like fluff, so I figured I would have to someday write a fluffy fic...GO FLUFF! HOORAY!  
  
Haha, okay, enough of this craziness...you're all just dying to read the fluff, aren't you? XD So I now present to you...  
  
**Sweet Silence  
**  
Danny Fenton tossed and turned in his bed, trying desperately to get comfortable and actually go to sleep. It was something he had been at for...oh, three hours now. He couldn't understand it...he had an especially rough day at school today, with that massive test Mr. Lancer gave out and Dash stuffing him into his locker twice that day. And then, of course, the Box Ghost decided to invade the human plane, so Danny had to go and kick his butt with listening to his idiotic box puns. Unfortunately it made him late for his ten-o'clock curfew _again_, so Danny had to sit through a fifteen-minute lecture on how his grades were slipping/he kept coming home late/he wasn't doing his chores, and all that 'good' stuff.  
  
Now that he thought of it, today...actually, _yesterday_...was a pretty average day for him...usually he fought worst ghosts than that stupid Box Ghost, and Dash did worse things than stuff him into lockers...  
  
Okay. So yesterday wasn't all that bad. So why couldn't he fall asleep?!  
  
Danny mashed his pillow over his head for some reason, despite the house was totally silent. Well—the _house_ was, anyway. Danny kept hearing some sort of light buzzing in his head, like a faraway phone connection. No matter how much he tried to block it, though, it still got through.  
  
With a loud groan, Danny sat up, running a hand over his messy black hair. It was no use...nothing was going to make him fall asleep. He gazed towards his window, noticing the black night sky. It was completely silent...even the crickets were asleep. 'Lucky them,' Danny couldn't help but think.  
  
He walked to the window, leaning on the sill, his head slumped in one of his hands. There needed to be some kind of sleeping ghost or something. Or maybe the Sandman was a ghost...  
  
Danny smiled slightly to himself as his buzzing mind drifted to that battle with the Box Ghost. As usual, the moron complained about being contained in a 'cylindrical container' and tried infect boxes from a dump with ghostly power, yada yada. Just as Danny was about to punch that idiotic ghost's lights out...or maybe give him an ectoplasmic blast...Sam and Tucker showed up and that sucker was in the thermos...for the time being.  
  
His smile grew wider as he thought of Sam's usual sarcasm about everything that day—making fun of Dash and his crowd, Lancer, and just the school in general. Sam was usually so sour, but he knew she was funny and nice on the inside. Him and Tucker were the only ones that knew the real Sam...Danny would bet anything that if the school knew the real Sam, she wouldn't be thought of as a 'loser' anymore.  
  
At that moment, Danny's stomach suddenly gave a little flip. He blinked, wondering why he suddenly felt nervous...he was just thinking about Sam, that's all...just Sam...one of his best friends...right?  
  
Right.  
  
_'Riiiiiiiiiiiight.'_  
  
Danny suddenly had a urge to see her that he couldn't explain for the life of him. He glanced at the clock, which read one thirty-seven. Sam would mostly likely be asleep by now, he thought as he silent went ghost. He went intangible and phased through his window, suddenly feeling wide awake.  
  
  
  
Danny's snowy-white hair blew against the wind as he silently flew over Amity Parks, searching for Sam's house. He had always joked he could find it in his sleep, but it was pretty hard when it was the middle of the night and even the streetlights had turned off. After awhile, though, his glowing green eyes managed to located her rather large home. Going invisible again, he phased through Sam's window, noticing a soft light coming through her room.  
  
He didn't dare to make himself re-appear. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust, but he finally saw Sam huddled on her bed, wearing a purple terrycloth bathrobe, and to his amusement, furry purple slippers. She was leaning a book on her knees and holding a flashlight in one hand so she could read. Apparently she couldn't sleep either.  
  
Danny had no idea how long he floated there invisibly, watching Sam. It was as if he was under some sort of weird spell he had no control over whatsoever...and somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew he was not going to make it through the coming school day without a nap.  
  
He finally snapped out of it when Sam smacked her book shut and flicked off her flashlight. Once again, it took a minute for him to adjust to the sudden total darkness. He unconsciously floated over towards her, seeing that she wasn't going right to sleep as he assumed she would, but was still sitting up on her bed, picking at a thread on her robe.  
  
Danny floated closer. Sam was looking around her room, as if she knew something was there, but returned her gaze at her slippers when she discovered nothing. Danny smiled a little to himself. He _never_ would have suspected Sam as the fuzzy slipper type. He supposed it was a relief to wear them after walking around all day in those clunky boots of hers.  
  
Silence enveloped the room. It was so quiet, Danny feared to float closer in case he was somehow heard for whatever reason. He finally dared to, though, and invisibly sat on her bed, right by her knees. He noticed she began to shiver a bit, and knew it was because of him...he really hoped she wouldn't suspect he was there.  
  
His stomach flipped some more as she reached a trembling hand and pushed a lock of hair out of her face. Darn it, why was he feeling like this?! Sam was one of his best friends...since preschool, they had always been together through thick and thin. It was Sam that had convinced him not to tell his parents about his powers in the first place...she was always going on about how they made him 'unique' and 'special'.  
  
"Thank you," Danny suddenly whispered lowly, his stomach still feeling funny. Sam's head jerked up and she looked around, but shrugged to herself when she saw nothing there. If only she could see those glowing green eyes, watching her...and would always be watching her...  
  
_Kiss her._  
  
Danny blinked. Where in the world had that thought come from?! It seemed so unreal, like it wasn't even his mind speaking...sure, he loved Sam, but it was like a sister, and he was pretty sure she loved him like a brother.  
  
Wait. Pretty sure? No, no, he was definitely sure...right?  
  
Ignoring the more frequent flips in his stomach, he stared at Sam again. Her hair had fallen in front of her face, and she still had her knees drawn up, her arms wrapped around them and staring into space. Danny noticed she had been like that a lot lately when she thought no one was looking: spacey. He had no clue why; it wasn't really something to get concerned about...at least in his eyes...so he never asked. But right now, all he wanted to do was quit being Danny Phantom for the time being and shake her shoulders and ask her what was wrong. But then, of course, she would kick him from here to the Ghost Zone and growl at what the heck he was doing in her bedroom THIS time of night?!  
  
Danny almost laughed at the thought, but something stopped him. Instead, he slowly reached a trembling hand towards Sam's face, and held it, noticing she was still shivering. He inched closer...  
  
_Kiss her._  
  
Should he? It wasn't as if she would know...but then again, he would feel really weird around her for a long time. Why should he, anyway, if they really were just 'best friends with a psychic connection'? What were these feelings that he was suddenly harboring out of nowhere?  
  
Sam was muttering something to herself, breaking the silence and Danny's thoughts. He blinked, realized he was still holding her face. He put his other hand on one of her knees, leaning closer...closer..._so close..._  
  
He still couldn't make out what she was saying, but he felt her warm breath on his frozen cheek. His stomach did another flip flop. Why hadn't he ever noticed how...beautiful she was before?  
  
He blinked in the shock of his own thoughts. Why, why, _why_ was he thinking of her like this?! It didn't matter what he thought, thought, since his body was once again moving towards her, as if he was powerless to stop it.  
  
_Kiss her._  
  
His eyes were automatically sliding shut. Ignoring the sudden wild pounding of his heart and his funny-feeling gut, he leaned so close, it was a wonder Sam didn't know he was there. She had stopped talking to herself and had slightly looked up, almost as if she could sense someone was there...  
  
The world was still. The crickets were still asleep. Danny had stopped breathing—yet his hands were still trembling. Sam was shivering, but otherwise completely still. Unknowingly, the two had wrapped themselves in a soft, silent cocoon.  
  
_Soclose...  
_  
An alarm clock suddenly blared, causing Danny to jump up violently. His hand slid off of Sam's face and he floated up above her, totally shocked at what he had been about to do.  
  
He glanced at the clock. Five a.m.? Since when did Sam get up at the crack of dawn? He looked back at her only to see her smile, yawn, and kick off her slippers, finally falling back on her mountain of pillows.  
  
She had set her alarm early so she could sleep late. Danny nearly burst out laughing, but he felt it would somehow ruin the moment. Her eyes closed and she quickly fell into a deep sleep, her breathing slow and steady.  
  
The halfa smiled, his stomach feeling funny again...but as he floated backwards and phased through her window, he realized he didn't mind that feeling...  
  
Not at all.  
  
He grinned as he started to fly home. They were best friends...and they always would be. But he finally knew why he was getting those flip-flops. Why Sam was so spacey. Why she had somehow known not to move when Danny was so close to her.  
  
He was still grinning at he lay on his bed and transformed back to Danny Fenton. He slowly closed his eyes, feeling that he might, finally, be able to get some sleep, since it really was completely silent, except for his deep, calm breathing. Just as he felt himself drifting towards dreamland...  
  
His alarm rang.  
  
Groggily, he reopened his eyes. Was it really worth it, practically spending all night at Sam's when he could've been trying to fall asleep?  
  
He automatically glanced at a picture he kept on his dresser, of him, Sam, and Tucker smiling crazily for the camera. Sam was giving him the ol' 'bunny ears' and his arm was resting on her shoulder. Danny grinned.  
  
Yup.  
  
It was definitely worth it.  
  
  
  
Awww...the fluffiness! ;D I hope you're all squealing and/or squeaking. Fluff rules, doesn't it? –wink wink-  
  
Remember, if you read it, **review** it! –hugs all potential readers/reviewers- 


End file.
